Fixing His Mistake
by Kuro Mitsu
Summary: Re-post - Sasuke finally accepts his feelings for Naruto after the blonde is injured on a mission. Yaoi, mpreg, main SasuNaru, side KakaIru, SaiKiba
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

**AN:** I'm re-posting this, I wanted to make sure I edited out all MA content before putting it back up. The only site you'll find the non-edited version is fictionesque(dot)com under my username Lanies_Kitsune, as I have taken it down on AFF.

**Summary:** After Naruto is injured on a mission, Sasuke realizes how much he truly loves the blonde. SasuNaru, onesided SaiNaru, KakaIru and Saku? There will be no Sakura bashing in this story, I love her character on Shippuden.

**Fixing His Mistake**

A commotion near the village gates drew Sasuke's attention. He'd been walking towards one of the training fields nearby when he'd heard shouting and panicked voices. Recognizing Sai's voice, Sasuke rushed to see what was going on, his heart beating wildly in his chest. _'Naruto,'_ he thought.

The raven knew Naruto and Sai were on a mission with Shikamaru in Wind country. Gaara had requested help from the Leaf village to deal with a rather tough band of rogue nin who had been raiding small towns around the borders of Sand. They'd been gone nearly three weeks on what was supposed to be a week-long mission, and Sasuke had been worried that something bad might have happened to the blonde. Now it seemed his fears were being realized.

Coming upon the scene, Sasuke saw Sai carrying a bloody and unconscious Naruto in his arms. Shikamaru was behind them, giving orders to a guard to inform the Hokage of their return and Naruto's condition. Sasuke normally wouldn't be too concerned as he knew the nine-tailed fox would heal Naruto, but seeing the worry in Shikamaru's eyes and the fear on Sai's face, the raven's blood ran cold.

Sai, who was hurrying to the hospital to find Tsunade, stopped in his tracks when Sasuke blocked his path. When the Uchiha reached to take Naruto from him, Sai jerked back, his anger flaring.

"Don't touch him! You lost any right to even be near him when you rejected him!" the slightly older youth snarled. "Just stay the hell away from him!"

Sasuke felt his own rage surface. How dare Sai say that to him? What went on between him and the blonde was none of his damned business.

"Look, I know I made a mistake, but that's between Naruto and myself. Right now I just want to help him."

Sai opened his mouth to retort, but another voice interrupted him. "Why the hell are you just standing there? Get Naruto to the hospital now!" Tsunade shouted at the two dark-haired teens, annoyance and worry in her tone as she regained her breath from rushing to meet them at the news of Naruto being injured. Anger simmered in her mind at the two shinobi glowering hatefully at one another. To pick a fight with each other while one of their comrades was seriously wounded just plain pissed the blonde woman off. _Especially_ when the one hurt was the boy she considered her adopted little brother.

Once they got Naruto to the hospital, Tsunade and Shizune, who'd been with her, took the unconscious boy into an examination room to check his injuries. Sai and Sasuke stood in the waiting area, still glaring at each other. Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome."

Hearing the lazy ninja's exclamation, Sasuke turned to him.

"What the hell happened to Naruto?" he demanded.

Sighing again, Shikamaru began recalling what he knew of what had occurred. "I didn't see everything that went on. I was busy fighting a few of the ninja we'd been sent to find, as were Sai and Naruto. Apparently they knew who Naruto was and injected him with a chakra suppressor, so when he was wounded Kyuubi couldn't heal him. We managed to finish them off before Naruto collapsed, and then we headed straight here."

Sasuke was really worried now. If the fox's chakra was blocked while Naruto was gravely hurt, then the blonde could possibly die. That thought sent fear and regret directly to the raven't heart. He couldn't lose Naruto now; he had to apologize for the things he'd said, and let Naruto know he hadn't meant any of it and that he loved him.

The Uchiha was jolted from his thoughts when Sakura rushed into the waiting room, followed by Iruka and Kakashi. After a brief explanation from Sai, Sakura went to see if she could be of any assistance, as she was now almost as good a healer as Tsunade.

Kakashi held Iruka close while they waited for news of Naruto. The copy-cat nin knew his lover cared for the blonde boy as a son, and while his feelings weren't quite as deep as Iruka's, Kakashi did care greatly for Naruto as well. He whispered reassurances to the brunette chunin as he held him.

The rest of the rookie 9 showed up, along with their senseis and Gai and his team. Everyone had heard about Naruto being injured and had hurried to see how he was faring. The hospital waiting room was full of Naruto's friends, all looking expectantly at the door to the exam room he was in, anxious for information on his welfare..

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Tsunade emerged with an exhausted Shizune, Sakura in tow.

"Naruto is going to be fine," the Hokage said tiredly. "He'll stay here for a few days so he can rest, then after I make sure he's completely healed he can go home." Tsunade and Shizune then left, both needing rest of their own.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. After checking on a sleeping Naruto, they all left him to recuperate, deciding to come back to visit him when he awoke. The only ones remaining were Iruka, Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke. Wanting to make sure the blonde teen really was all right, Iruka sat with him for a couple of minutes before Kakashi convinced him that Naruto was fine and to let him have his rest. The brunette reluctantly went with Kakashi, promising to return in a few hours.

This left Sasuke and Sai alone with Naruto. Sai took Iruka's now vacated seat, glaring hatefully at the Uchiha as he held Naruto's hand.

Walking up to the hospital bed, Sasuke brushed blonde bangs out of Naruto's face, then leaned down to kiss him on the forehead before taking his own leave. He vowed to himself to tell Naruto of his true feelings as soon as he was well and out of the hospital.

Sai watched Sasuke go, clutching Naruto's hand tighter. He'd make sure the Uchiha never hurt the blonde boy again. No matter what.

**TBC… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

**Chapter 2**

_**-Flashback-**_

_Sasuke waited impatiently for the blonde standing in front of him to say something. Naruto had asked the raven-haired teen to meet him here at their favorite training ground, saying he really needed to talk to him. It was nearing midnight, and Sasuke shivered in the chilly winter air._

"_Sasuke, I-" Naruto started, his voice faltering after a second._

"_Just spit it out, dobe," Sasuke growled, wanting nothing more than to go home where it was warm, and sleep._

_Taking a deep breath, Naruto stepped closer to the raven and whispered, "I love you, Sasuke," then pressed his lips to the stunned ninja's. Taken completely by surprise, the kiss lasted but seconds before Sasuke shoved the blonde away._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke's shouted words reverberated in the gloomy darkness._

_Backing away from the irate teen, Naruto began stammering out an apology. "I-I'm sorry. I just thought-"_

"_You thought what?" So many things were going through Sasuke's mind at that moment, and his fear and uncertainty, along with the total surprise from Naruto's confession, caused him to spew whatever came to the fore. "You thought I could ever love you? Me, an Uchiha, love an orphan nobody even wanted? As if I could love a monster, a freak like you."_

_Those words, coming from the mouth of his most precious person, tore Naruto's heart to shreds. Tears welled up in his sky-blue eyes as he began shaking. The eighteen-year-old had loved Sasuke for years, and had decided to finally tell him how he truly felt. Seeing the Uchiha's reaction, however, Naruto now wished he'd never said anything and kept his feelings to himself._

_Sasuke knew he was hurting the blonde, but he couldn't stop the words from leaving his lips. He knew he cared for Naruto in a way that went beyond normal friendship, but he was in denial of how much. He rationalized that if he denied any kind of deeper bond than mere friendship, those feelings would not really exist. His brain told him this even as his heart disagreed. He'd been an avenger; everyone he'd ever loved had died. He didn't want to create any attachments where he would be left alone again._

_Even as he thought this, a small part of him remembered that of all the ones he'd loved, Naruto had been the only one who had remained after all was said and done. And yet, Sasuke still closed his heart to the chance of having the blonde's love. Turning his nose up in the air, he stared down at the thoroughly heartbroken boy._

_Naruto hung his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. To hear Sasuke repeat what the villagers had called him all his life hurt worse than any kind of pain anyone could ever inflict on him. Not raising his head, he whispered, "I'm sorry," and walked away from Sasuke._

_Watching the dejected slump of Naruto's shoulders as the blonde moved further away, Sasuke felt a lump form in his throat. He wanted to call him back, but remained quiet, his stubborn pride winning out in the end. He never realized how big of a blunder he'd made until it was too late._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Sasuke tossed and turned all night, memories from _that_ night haunting his thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes, the only thing he saw was pain-filled cerulean orbs. It was driving him crazy.

"Why the hell was I so stupid?" he yelled at himself. He glanced at the clock; it was now 4:51 a.m. Sasuke knew he'd never get any sleep at this point, so he decided to just get up and ready himself for the day.

After showering and dressing, the Uchiha sat at his kitchen table, mulling over past events. He'd known the second Naruto walked away that night that he'd done irreparable damage. The blonde had avoided him completely ever since; over a month had passed since Sasuke had basically fucked everything up.

He realized just how idiotic he'd been now that Naruto was never around anymore. Immediately after Naruto took the mission to Sand did Sasuke finally face his fears and the truth: he wanted to be with Naruto. He missed the sound of Naruto's laughter, the way he'd always try to get the stoic Uchiha to smile or even talk, he missed everything about Naruto.

So, right after Naruto left, Sasuke began planning on how to tell the blonde he was sorry and prove his love. He knew it would be hard, especially since all of Naruto's friends pretty much hated his guts right now. Kiba had punched him in the face when he'd been told of what had occurred between the two (courtesy of Sai), told Sasuke he didn't deserve Naruto, and stormed off. Normally, Sasuke wouldn't allow anyone to get away with what the dog-nin had done, but he felt it was the least he deserved for hurting Naruto, and let it go.

Everyone else either sent him dirty looks or ignored him. The only one who really talked to him was Sakura, but even she was extremely pissed at what Sasuke had done. She knew of Naruto's feelings for Sasuke; she'd accepted that a long time ago. The pink-haired girl had long gotten over her childish crush on the last Uchiha, and she felt that he and Naruto would actually be a great couple. Sasuke figured she'd be the most likely person to help him woo Naruto.

There was only one obstacle in Sasuke's plan. Sai. He knew the other raven had feelings for Naruto, and he had to think of a way to make sure Sai didn't come between him and the blonde. As Sasuke made his way to the hospital to see if Naruto had awoken yet, he contemplated how exactly to show Naruto he was truly sorry and that he did want to be with him, and keep Sai away from him.

**xxxxxOxxOOxxOOOxxOOxxOxxxxx**

Naruto opened his eyes, groggily taking in his surroundings. Seeing white walls and bleak furniture, he surmised he was in a hospital room. Feeling his hand caught by something when he tried to move, he glanced to his right to find Sai asleep in a chair next to his bed, gripping his hand as he dozed.

A slight smile tugged at Naruto's lips as he studied the dark-haired young man. Just from the position Sai was in, Naruto knew he had to be extremely uncomfortable, and the fact that he'd stayed despite his discomfort warmed his heart.

The blonde had no idea how long he'd been out. He knew it must have been at least a day, as he could recall stirring some time in the night and hearing various people talking to him. He remembered Iruka, Sakura, Tsunade and Kiba, and of course Sai, the most. There were flowers from Ino's family's shop from all of his friends scattered all about the room, proof that he'd had other visitors.

Even though he was happy that Sai had stayed with him through the night, a pang hit Naruto's heart at the absence of one particular person. Tears pricked the backs of his eyes as he thought of Sasuke. But before the tears could fall he heard Sai beginning to stir, and he quickly sniffed them back.

Sai sat up, yawning and stretching cramped muscles. Finally releasing Naruto's hand, he turned to check on the blonde to find bright blue orbs blinking at him.

"You're awake!" Dashing forward, Sai scooped the bemused teen into his arms, hugging him tightly. Laughing, Naruto returned the embrace, hiding his disappointment that it wasn't another certain raven holding him.

Pulling away, Sai looked down at Naruto. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Even though his tone was teasing, Naruto saw the concern in Sai's obsidian gaze. The blonde nodded, lying back as Sai sat down next to him on the bed.

They talked for a while, the only interruption being when Sakura came in to check on Naruto while doing her rounds. She gave Naruto his breakfast tray, made sure he was comfortable and in no pain, then left the two alone to continue their conversation.

Noticing how close Sai suddenly was, Naruto's voice trailed off mid-sentence as he saw the look in the dark-haired man's eyes. He knew Sai was a bit in love with him, but the older nin had never acted on it since he knew Naruto was in love with Sasuke.

Not breaking his gaze, his breath coming faster in anticipation, Sai slowly inched his face closer to the blonde's, encouraged when Naruto didn't pull back. Gently, he covered Naruto's lips with his own in a sweetly tender kiss. Sai was just about to deepen their contact when a noise broke them apart.

Standing in Naruto's hospital room doorway, with a furious scowl aimed at Sai, stood Sasuke.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

**Chapter 3**

Iruka awoke to the pleasant sensation of lips nibbling the underside of his jaw. A callused hand gently stroked his hip, getting infinitely closer to his hardening groin. Moaning, the brunette opened his chocolate-brown eyes to stare into the mismatched red and black gaze of his lover.

_****Edited for content, to read the full chapter go to fictionesque(dot)com under my username Lanies_Kitsune****_

"Wow. That should be how I wake up every day," Kakashi heard the smile in Iruka's voice.

"I think that can be arranged," he replied, nuzzling Iruka's neck.

Turning to face Kakashi, Iruka snuggled closer to the man he loved. If he weren't so anxious to make sure Naruto was okay, he'd stay in bed all day with him. Exhaling a relaxed breath, Iruka lay a few moments with Kakashi as the day started, a contented smile on his face.

**xxxxxOxxOOxxOOOxxOOxxOxxxxx**

Sasuke stood there, rooted to the spot by what he'd just witnessed. He glared murderously at Sai as he watched him pull away from Naruto. The raven's hands balled into fists; he wanted nothing more than to rush across the room and tear Sai into bloody little pieces for daring to touch Naruto. But Sasuke had to pause; he'd had his chance with Naruto, and he blew it. Sasuke might not like it, but there was nothing he could do about it right now. Trying to calm his tumultuous emotions, Sasuke's onyx gaze fell to the blonde. His features instantly softened.

Naruto had his face averted, not looking at Sasuke. Sai smiled smugly at the Uchiha, not moving from his position beside Naruto on the bed. He put an arm protectively around the blonde's petite shoulders, sending the silent message that he wouldn't allow Naruto to be hurt again.

About to move farther into the room, Sasuke hesitated when he heard voices coming from out in the hall. Recognizing Kiba and Shikamaru, he abruptly turned around and walked out, not really wanting to see any of Naruto's friends just then. He knew there was no way they'd let him talk to Naruto alone; hell, he'd be lucky if all they did was glare disapprovingly at him as they pushed him out the door. Heading back down the hospital corridor, he passed by the dog-nin, along with Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Hinata. Cursing silently to himself as he left the medical facility, his only consolation was that at least Sai wouldn't be alone with Naruto.

Walking towards the Uchiha district, Sasuke decided to visit Naruto once he was back home in his apartment. At least that way he wouldn't have to worry about anymore unnecessary interruptions. He thought of all he wanted to tell the blonde; his pride had controlled his mouth and cost him Naruto's friendship and love, and he desperately wanted to fix their relationship. He just hoped he wasn't too late and Naruto hadn't already replaced him with Sai.

**xxxxxOxxOOxxOOOxxOOxxOxxxxx**

Naruto's room was crowded with his friends and fellow shinobi, all wanting to make sure he was all right. They stayed for a couple of hours, talking and keeping him company. Sakura stopped by to see Naruto after she was finished with her other patients, and Kakashi and Iruka popped in as well. Sakura informed Naruto that he was being released in the morning, and Kiba suggested they all meet for dinner the following evening. The blonde agreed, and soon everyone was heading out to let him get his rest.

Naruto waited until everyone had left before confronting Sai about what had happened earlier. After watching Iruka leave to go meet Kakashi, who'd gone just a short time ago, Naruto faced the older shinobi. "You mind telling me what that kiss was about?"

"What, you've never been kissed before?" Sai smirked slightly at the pouting face of the blonde.

Naruto scowled. "That's not what I mean, Sai. Why did you kiss me?"

Sai sat still a moment, studying the younger teen before answering. "I just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss you." _'And show Sasuke what he threw away,'_ he thought silently to himself. "Did I not do it right? My book says when you care for someone that you kiss them to show affection."

Sighing, Naruto mumbled, "You _have_ to get rid of that book." Looking at the tall raven, Naruto suddenly understood. "You knew Sasuke was there, didn't you?"

Nodding, Sai explained his actions. "I really _did_ want to know what kissing you would be like, but I also wanted Sasuke to see that you are not unwanted." Sai remembered what Naruto had told him the other dark-haired man had said, and once again indignation rose up in him at the audacity of the cold-hearted Uchiha saying that to the blonde. He wanted to seriously pound on the teen, and seeing the look on Sasuke's face had soothed some of his anger. Not much, but it was better than nothing.

Naruto blushed at Sai's mention of wanting to kiss him.

"Look Sai, I do care for you, but I don't think I'm ready to start a relationship with anyone right now," he said, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings.

Sai understood what Naruto was trying to tell him. He knew the blonde was still in love with Sasuke, even though the Uchiha had hurt him badly. Sai cared for Naruto; he'd been the one to teach him about true friendship and loyalty, and Sai did love him, but he just didn't know if he was _in_ love with him.

Naruto was processing everything that had happened. Seeing Sasuke in his hospital room had been a bit of a shock, but the shock was wearing off and slowly being replaced by anger and confusion. After the things Sasuke had said to him, why would he show up here? Naruto figured the stoic ninja wouldn't have deigned to visit him at all, or even care that he'd been hurt. So what was the reason for his presence earlier?

The blonde didn't know, nor did he particularly care at that second. He wasn't ready to forgive Sasuke for his cruel words. If he hadn't wanted a relationship with him, all he had to do was tell him so. But to repeat what Naruto had lived with all his life, that was hitting below the belt. He'd thought they were friends. Knowing the risk of being rejected, Naruto had still confessed his love to Sasuke. He had realized that the raven might not want to be friends with him any longer, but he hadn't anticipated how brutally the Uchiha would react. Naruto had made a point of staying far away from Sasuke since then.

His mind coming back to Sai, Naruto hoped he wasn't too hurt by his words. To his surprise, Sai smiled and stood.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I understand. But if you want to just hang out or do something, I'm there for you. And you can show that stuck-up bastard what an idiot he was for passing you over."

Laughing, Naruto waved Sai out of the room, feeling immensely better than he had in weeks. He wouldn't let Sasuke hurt him anymore; he did have friends, and he was wanted. Naruto didn't trust Sasuke now, and if the raven wanted to be friends again, he'd have to regain that trust, and it wouldn't be easy.

Laying down on his bed, the blonde closed his eyes to let sleep take him. He was going home tomorrow, so he wanted to get enough rest and show Tsunade that he was healed and ready to resume missions. All thoughts of Sasuke fled his mind as he fell asleep.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

**Chapter 4**

It had been two weeks since Naruto had been released from the hospital, and Sasuke was at his wit's end. The day after the blonde returned home Sasuke had stopped by his apartment, trying to tell Naruto how sorry he was for the things he'd said. Needless to say, it hadn't gone very well.

Naruto had stood in his living room, an indifferent look aimed at the Uchiha. He heard the apology, and was actually surprised that Sasuke had said it. But it didn't change the fact that Naruto's trust in the raven was all but gone. Sure he still loved him, but at that moment he found it hard to even look at him without remembering his hateful words to him weeks past.

Seeing that the golden-haired young man had no interest in talking to him right then, Sasuke left the apartment, walking past a smirking Sai and glaring Kiba. Figuring he'd give himself a few days before trying to speak to Naruto again, Sasuke made his way back to the Uchiha district of town; unfortunately for him, it wouldn't be so easy.

Every time he tried to talk to Naruto, the blonde was either with one or more of his friends (usually Sai, Kiba or Neji), or he was with Iruka. He never seemed to be alone, but on the rare occasions Sasuke did find him by himself, Naruto just gave him a blank stare and walked off. Even worse were the times he came across the younger man training. Sasuke nearly drooled when he'd caught sight of a sweaty Naruto, his shirt tossed aside so lean, bronze muscles shone in the sun, training with Kakashi and Yamato. The raven felt he was going crazy from want.

Sasuke had asked Sakura for advice on how to win over the blonde dobe, but so far nothing was working. He sent flowers (he'd remarked to the pink-haired girl that Naruto was a guy, and guys didn't like dumb girly crap like that; his head still hurt from the impact of her fist), he tried to get Naruto to train with him again and was 'politely' refused; hell, he offered to treat Naruto to ramen, which he loathed, but the whiskered youth declined. The Uchiha was quickly running out of ideas. He'd gotten so desperate that he'd gone to Kakashi for help. Seeing the loving relationship between the copy-cat ninja and Iruka made Sasuke envious; he could have that with Naruto right now if he hadn't been such an ass.

So, in his desperation, Sasuke went to Kakashi for help. The grey-haired man chuckled as he realized that the Uchiha always came to see him while Iruka was busy teaching his classes; every time Sasuke visited Kakashi, he'd make sure that Iruka wasn't there. The chunin knew of what had happened between him and Naruto – who hadn't? – and was still pretty pissed off about how the raven had treated the boy he saw as his own son. Sasuke, being an Uchiha, had learned long ago never to express his emotions, and there was almost nothing that scared him. He was a jonin, working his way to get into the Anbu Black Ops, and one of the village's top ninjas. But he would rather face Ibiki in an all-day interrogation than get within ten feet of an enraged Iruka.

Of course, Kakashi had nothing to tell Sasuke that he hadn't already heard, and the one idea he _did_ have… well, Sasuke certainly wasn't about to try any suggestions Kakashi got from his porn. _Damn that man and his perverted books!_ So now, the raven sat in his empty home, racking his brain on how to prove to Naruto he was sincere in his efforts. It may take some time, and right now time is all Sasuke has.

**xxxxxOxxOOxxOOOxxOOxxOxxxxx**

Naruto and Sai were sitting at Ichiraku's ramen, where said blonde was wolfing down his sixth bowl of ramen. It always amazed Sai how much Naruto could eat, and yet he never gained any weight.

Slurping up noodles, Naruto noticed Sai looked to be a bit preoccupied. Turning his head to face the darker nin, Naruto saw as Sai's eyes seemed to light up at something. Following his gaze, the blonde saw Kiba stroll by the stand, a happy grin on his face as he greeted his teammates.

'_Well, this is new,'_ Naruto thought to himself. He knew Sai and Kiba had been spending a lot of time together recently. Seeing the look on Sai's face as he watched the dog-nin, a plan began formulating in Naruto's mind on how to get them together.

Everyone had expected Kiba to be upset when Hinata started dating Shino, as they thought he had a crush on the quiet Hyuuga. But when Kiba didn't react with jealousy or anger, it made Naruto wonder. The blonde had seen how the Inuzuka would cast sidelong glances at Sai sometimes, and, both shinobi being two of his closest friends, he wanted them to be happy. So he decided to play matchmaker.

Turning on his stool, his bowl of ramen finished, Naruto gave Sai a knowing smile.

"So, you gonna let Kiba know you like him or not?" Sai merely raised an eyebrow at the totally unexpected question, glancing at Naruto before turning his attention back on Kiba.

"What makes you think I like him?"

Naruto laughed. "Oh, come on. I'm not blind. I saw how you looked at him." Lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, he added, "And I've seen how he looks at you sometimes."

Watching the brunette dog lover walk away from the ramen stand, Sai gave a sigh and turned back to Naruto. He had gotten to know Kiba better in the past several weeks, and butterflies stirred in his stomach every time he saw him. What he was feeling for Kiba was surpassing even what he'd felt for Naruto.

Not getting a reply from his quiet companion, Naruto said, "How about we get some training in? I was planning to ask Kiba if he wanted to spar with me, you want to join us?" Getting his desired answer from Sai's nod, the two left Ichiraku's and headed for the closest training field. They hurried to catch up to Shino, Hinata and Kiba, and Naruto asked the brunette if he was up for some exercise, petting Akamaru on the head. Kiba decided to go with Naruto, letting Shino and Hinata continue to their previous destination without him, their hands clasped together. The blonde again noticed the quick, appraising glance the dog-nin gave Sai, reinforcing Naruto's belief that he likes the artist.

Naruto's plan to get Sai and Kiba at the training grounds and 'conveniently' leave them alone together worked smoothly. Thinking quickly, he made up some excuse about forgetting to do something for Sakura, and left the two ninjas to themselves. He walked to the edge of the field and hid behind a tree, hoping for the best. After about five minutes he sauntered off, a huge grin on his face. Making sure no one else was around to disturb Kiba and Sai, who were now in a heated embrace, he went back to his apartment, happy for his friends.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

_I know Sasuke is OOC in this, but he needs to be for this story._

**Chapter 5**

It's been nearly a month since Kiba and Sai had officially become a couple, and Naruto couldn't remember ever seeing the dark-haired artist so happy (of course, Sai was a bit too much like a certain Uchiha in that regard; you couldn't really tell what emotions he was feeling at times). He actually smiled now, something that had at first shocked Naruto, but he quickly got used to it; he talked more, and his sarcastic comments about everything had lessened.

Sakura had commented on how much Sai had changed, while also noting the blonde seemed just a little depressed. The rose-haired young woman looked at Naruto as her brother, and she was slightly concerned about him. She knew he still cared for Sasuke, who was just as miserable. Sakura wasn't blind; she saw the longing looks the raven sent Naruto, and though she was angry at Sasuke for the way he'd rejected Naruto – the way he went about it, and his words – she kind of felt bad for him. _She_ certainly knew what it was like to feel unrequited love, even if for Sasuke it wasn't truly unreturned. And Naruto had punished him with his silence; Sasuke missed the blonde's warmth more every day, and Sakura could see how much Naruto's silence to the raven was affecting him. So, after gathering Ino, Kiba and Sai together, she discussed her plan to help set up their two friends.

She and Ino would find Sasuke and try, by any means necessary, to get him to come to the restaurant the four had picked out, a barbecue place that Ino ate at a lot with her teammates. They'd gotten a private, quiet table in the back so Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't be disturbed. Sai and Kiba would fetch Naruto, which is where they were headed now. They would then leave the two alone together, and hopefully they'd talk and hash out their problems and maybe at least be civil to each other again.

Sai and Kiba were making their way to Naruto's apartment, hands entwined with each other's. Reaching the blonde's front door, Kiba knocked loudly, then quickly stole a kiss from his boyfriend. Sai, not satisfied with the brief contact, hauled the brunette closer and claimed his lips wholly. They stood out in the hallway of Naruto's apartment building for several seconds, mouths joined, until an amused voice abruptly broke them apart.

"Man, can't you guys get a room? I'm glad you're happy together and all, but must you always be liplocked every time I see you?" Despite his droll tone, the two could tell by his twinkling eyes that Naruto was only teasing them.

"Yeah, yeah. Get your ass ready and come with us. We're treating you to a nice meal out. And no, it's _not_ ramen," Kiba told Naruto, watching as the spiky blonde lit up at the mention of a meal.

Naruto raced around his living room, hastily grabbing a clean shirt from his laundry basket on his couch, and ran into his bedroom to change. As soon as he was out of the room, Sai looked at Kiba and said, "I hope Sakura and Ino were able to get Uchiha to go."

Kiba snorted. "Well, if he doesn't show, then that's fine by me. Naruto could do much better than that stuck-up prick. If he hurts Naruto again, I won't think twice about kicking his stodgy ass all around Konoha."

Sai agreed. "You won't do it alone, either." Kiba grinned at Sai, pecking him on the mouth before shouting at the rushing blonde, "Hurry up, fox face, or we're leaving without you!" Naruto flung his bedroom door open, nearly stumbling on his way over to his teammate and friend.

"I'm ready, and don't call me fox face, dog breath!" Naruto panted, slightly out of breath. Kiba just smirked at him and led the way to the barbecue restaurant, Sai pressed close to his side and Naruto following behind. Both brunettes just hoped the evening went well, for Naruto's sake.

**xxxxxOxxOOxxOOOxxOOxxOxxxxx **

Sasuke sat at a table in the corner, wondering how the hell the two females sitting across from him had convinced him to come here. Oh, that's right – Sakura had made the comment that she and Ino would like to help him with his 'problem'. Seeing as how nothing else had worked on getting Naruto to talk to him, Sasuke figured it couldn't hurt to hear what the two kunoichi had to say.

The Uchiha sat up straight in his chair when he saw Kiba and Sai stroll in, followed by the one his thoughts had been centered on for weeks. He cast a suspicious glance at Sakura, but she made a point of avoiding his gaze, as did Ino. Naruto had come up to the table by this time, and raked a surprised look on Sasuke.

Sakura pulled the blonde aside, out of earshot of Sasuke. "Please just give him a chance, Naruto. I know he hurt you, but he really is sorry, and he's even been asking nearly all of the rookie 9 and our senseis how he could make it up to you. Maybe you could just talk to him, if nothing else."

Seeing Sakura's pleading emerald gaze, Naruto relented. He'd listen to what the raven had to say, and if he didn't like it then he'd leave. Nodding softly, he turned back and sat down a few feet away from Sasuke.

As the rest of the group left, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone, the dark-haired nin decided he wouldn't let his pride ruin his chance at hopefully gaining back his friendship with Naruto.

Left to themselves, an awkward silence filled the air between them. Sneaking quick glances at Naruto, Sasuke finally spoke. "Naruto, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for the things I said." Noticing he now had the blonde's full attention, he continued. "What I said that day you kissed me, I didn't mean it. It's just… you caught me off guard, and I didn't handle it well. I know that's no excuse, but I hope you can forgive me." He knew he didn't sound like himself, but to get Naruto back in his life, he would forsake his damnable Uchiha pride and even beg if he had to.

Naruto blinked dumbly. Once again Sasuke had taken him completely by surprise with his unexpected apology. "You really hurt me, Sasuke. I never thought I'd hear those words come from you."

Sasuke looked down in shame, then lifted his head once more, staring into bright ocean-blue orbs. "I know I can't take back what was said, but I can promise you that it will never happen again. When you told me you loved me, I panicked. I've lost everyone I've ever cared for, and I didn't want to create a bond with anyone ever again, so I said the first thing that came into my mind. It wasn't until it was too late that I realized what I had done. I was so determined not to forge another bond with someone that I didn't even see I already had one with you, and nearly destroyed it. Will you let me make it up to you? I know I don't deserve this, but can we at least be friends again?" Looking into the dark obsidian eyes across from his, Naruto saw the sincerity in them. Remembering what Sakura had said, he decided to give their friendship another chance. But if Sasuke wanted anything more than that, _he'd_ have to make the first move.

A small smile broke out on the tanned face. "Yeah, we can be friends Sasuke. And you can start making it up to me by buying me ramen tomorrow."

Smiling back, Sasuke leaned back, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Fine. But let's do a little sparring first. I've yet to find someone who can give me the challenge you can." Laughing, Naruto shook his head. "It's a deal."

They both settled in their seats, then looked over the menu to decide what to eat.

**xxxxxOxxOOxxOOOxxOOxxOxxxxx **

Outside the restaurant, peeking in through the glass window, was Sakura, Ino, Sai and Kiba. "Do you think it worked?" Ino whispered. "I think so, they're actually talking to each other and smiling!" Sakura replied.

Sai stood away from the building, wrapping his arms around Kiba's waist and drawing the dog-nin close to him. "I think we should leave them be. It appears as though they are working things out between them." Kiba nodded, agreeing with the artist.

Turning, the four began walking away, when they passed Kakashi and Iruka. Neither of the senseis seemed to notice their former students standing near the entrance to the restaurant. Kakashi had his arm around Iruka's shoulder, playing with the chocolate-brown strands of Iruka's ponytail. "I want your word you'll behave, Kakashi. You remember what happened last time," the brunette was saying in his sternest teacher's voice. "If we get kicked out of one more dining establishment, be it here or Ichiraku's, because you can't keep your perverted hands to yourself, I swear you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next month!"

His one visible eye widening, Kakashi tried to placate his ruffled lover. "But 'Ruka-" "No buts! Now behave yourself, or else!" They realized they had an audience when they heard giggling coming from two of their former female students. Blushing at what they'd overheard, Iruka shrugged off Kakashi's arm and went to greet Sakura and Ino.

"What are you doing out here?" the chunin asked. "Are you waiting to go in to eat?" The girls shook their heads, pointing through the window at Naruto and Sasuke inside at a table. Iruka's eyebrow raised in question as he waited for an explanation. Sakura finally spoke up.

"We decided to invite Sasuke to eat with us, and left him alone with Naruto, hoping that they'll finally reconcile," the pink-haired woman stated.

"Do you really think that was wise?" Iruka asked, more worried about Naruto being hurt again.

Kakashi drew close to the brunette's back, "I think it might do them good to try to work out whatever's between them. Sasuke has been trying to find ways to apologize to Naruto, and we all know how mopey Naruto's been without Sasuke around." Iruka scowled at Kakashi, not particularly caring for the copy-cat nin's choice of words.

Deciding that Naruto might want a bit of privacy with the Uchiha, Iruka reluctantly steered Kakashi towards another restaurant after witnessing how much happier he seemed talking to Sasuke. Sakura stifled another laugh as she heard Kakashi whine to Iruka, who was marching stiffly away from him after smacking his wandering hand off his butt. Looking around, she noticed Sai and Kiba were gone.

"Hey, where did the boys go?" she asked Ino.

"They said they were going to Sai's apartment to be alone," the blonde girl said dreamily, hearts dancing in her eyes at the thought of the two young men together. Sakura had found out that Ino was a serious yaoi fangirl, and would most likely be plotting ways to spy on Sai and Kiba tonight.

Sakura sighed. Bidding her friend good night, she made her way home, thinking of her teammates, not noticing the admiring gaze cast her way from dark eyes.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke was leisurely strolling through the heart of Konoha, on his way to meet Naruto at the bridge where Team 7 used to wait for their sensei. He was taking his time since he was a bit early, and still had about half an hour before Naruto was to be there. Ever since the night at the restaurant, he'd spent every available moment he could with the blonde. As promised, they'd sparred the day after and gotten ramen, Sasuke's treat, then had just hung out. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he'd simply spent time with Naruto with them lazing around, just talking. _Too long…_

Arriving at the bridge, he leaned against one of the posts and surveyed his surroundings while waiting. Surprisingly, Naruto showed up only a few minutes later, panting from running all the way there from his apartment on the other side of town. When Naruto stood up next to him, Sasuke noted the blonde wasn't wearing his usual orange outfit, but instead black calf-length pants and a dark blue shirt, along with his black ninja sandals.

"What, got tired of orange, dobe?" Naruto made a face at the Uchiha; he could just _hear_ the smirk in his tone. "You know, for your information, teme, I _do_ have clothes in other colors besides orange!" Naruto's nose lifted into the air at his statement. He didn't add that his orange top was dirty and that he'd forgotten to wash it.

_So cute_, the raven thought, studying his teammate. How he'd missed the teasing bantering between them. The past week had shown him how much he really loved Naruto, and he wanted nothing more than to always have him by his side. Now he just had to prove it.

They started towards the training ground where they used to practice when they were on a team as genin. Sasuke hadn't really been to this particular field since his return from Orochimaru's, and seeing the place where he trained so long ago was a little nostalgic for him. Naruto, who'd been trailing right behind the older teen, had picked up on the raven's musings of this certain spot. He felt he kind of knew what Sasuke was feeling, as he didn't use this training field much either, due to memories of his time when Team 7 was still together before Sasuke left to go to the snake.

Perusing the area, Sasuke stopped and got into a fighting stance. "Get ready, dobe," and with that being all the warning he gave Naruto, Sasuke attacked.

**xxxxxOxxOOxxOOOxxOOxxOxxxxx**

Hours later, both young men collapsed to the ground, exhausted. A happy grin on his face, Naruto looked askance at Sasuke, lying beside him and breathing hard. "Damn, I'd forgotten how much fun it was to spar with you!" the whiskered blonde panted. A low, "Hn," was his only reply.

The two laid there for several minutes as their breath slowly returned to normal. Casting a quick glance over at Naruto, Sasuke saw he had his arms tucked under his head, his eyes closed while basking in the lukewarm sunshine. The Uchiha stared, mesmerized, at the picture of pure innocence and beauty Naruto presented. The sun reflected off of golden tresses, and sun-tanned skin glowed, highlighting Naruto's almost delicate feaures. Feeling the weight of Sasuke's gaze, Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke prop himself up on an elbow and lean over him.

Breath held, Naruto watched as Sasuke lifted his hand and cupped his left cheek in one palm. He was almost afraid to move and break the spell as the raven bent his head down and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

Sasuke sealed his mouth over Naruto's, and when the blonde offered no resistance, he deepened their contact. His tongue pressed against Naruto's lips, asking for entrance. With a low moan, Naruto parted his lips, and Sasuke's tongue plunged inside. The dark-haired nin groaned at the younger man's taste – a fresh, clean flavor with a hint of mint. Sasuke was ecstatic when he felt Naruto respond, the blonde's own appendage curling sinuously around his.

Naruto likewise was in a state of euphoria. He hadn't really gotten a chance to savor the kiss from a few months ago (it'd been so short), and the feel of Sasuke's lips, his tongue stroking his own in his mouth, his _taste_, was driving him wild. Curling his hands into silky ebony locks, Naruto purred and pulled Sasuke closer. Sasuke settled his body atop Naruto's, and began caressing the blonde's throat and shoulders, his hand soon lowering to seek bare skin on his chest where his shirt dipped down.

The feel of Sasuke pushing his shirt up abruptly broke Naruto out of his trance. He grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulders and gently shoved the raven back, sucking in air greedily. Seeing the confusion in Sasuke's onyx orbs, he whispered, "We can't. Not here."

Understanding dawned on the Uchiha as he came to his senses. Of course he couldn't take Naruto here, not in a training field where anyone could happen by. Brushing damp tendrils of sweat-darkened hair away from Naruto's face, Sasuke couldn't resist claiming those swollen lips once more in a quick kiss, before rising to his feet and reaching a hand down to help Naruto stand. Once he was standing, Sasuke drew Naruto close to him and asked, "Stay with me tonight?"

Naruto blushed deeply, nodding. Sasuke smiled and led the way to his home, holding Naruto's hand warmly in his own. The blonde felt a rush of excitement and anticipation, and squeezed Sasuke's hand. Looking down into blue eyes he never got tired of seeing, Sasuke caught the small grin Naruto sported and chuckled lightly as they came within sight of the Uchiha district.

**xxxxxOxxOOxxOOOxxOOxxOxxxxx**

Finishing up her rounds, Sakura left her last patient and stepped out into the hospital corridor, her shoes making light clicking sounds on the tile. She wound her way to the nurse's station, giving her charts over to the charge nurse on duty. Just as she was about to go to her locker and gather her things, she heard her name called and looked around to spy Tsunade coming down the opposite hall she'd come from.

Giving her sensei a smile, Sakura went to greet the blonde Hokage.

"Hello, Lady Tsunade, is there something I can help you with?" Tsunade gave her own small smile in a passing greeting, a file under her arm.

"Sakura, I just wanted to let you know that starting tomorrow you'll be helping Shizune train a few new medical ninja. As I was the one that trained you, and you are currently surpassing even my assistant's own level, I feel you are the best person for this assignment."

Sakura blushed at the praise Tsunade heaped on her. With a respectful and quiet, "Yes, ma'am," the pink-haired woman nodded and walked with the taller woman back to the nurse's desk. They talked in hushed tones for a few moments until Sakura glanced up and noticed Genma standing in a relaxed pose by the exit several doors down. As usual, he had a senbon in his mouth and was clothed in his jonin uniform.

Seeing a happy sparkle come into verdant eyes, Tsunade questioned, "Is he waiting for you?" Sakura gave an affirmative shake of her head, another blush staining her cheeks as she fidgeted nervously. "We have a date tonight," she told her sensei. "He just came up to me the other day and asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him, out of the blue. I didn't even know he knew who I was!" Sakura rambled excitedly. She'd seen the long-haired shinobi in the village, and remembered he was the proctor at the first chunin exam when she'd been a genin. She had been crushing on him for a while but never had the courage to actually talk to him. So it had been a shock when he'd begun a conversation with her, then asked her out. She'd accepted almost immediately.

A knowing smirk passed over Tsunade's visage, and she gave her farewell to her former student, turning to leave. She walked by Genma and sent him a baleful glare, silently giving him the message, "Hurt her and I hurt you," then continued on her way once she was sure he understood. She cared for Sakura almost as much as she did for Naruto, and wouldn't stand for anyone hurting her precious people. She was a lot like Naruto in that regard.

Mere moments later, Sakura joined Genma, looking into his dark brown eyes. Gazing into Sakura's jade orbs, he knew Tsunade's warning had been wasted; he had absolutely no intention of hurting the beautiful young woman in front of him. He smiled down at her, then took her hand and led her out of the hospital, both of them deciding where they wanted to eat.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

**Chapter 7**

Nearly stumbling inside the massive Uchiha house, Sasuke and Naruto unlocked their hands as the raven turned and closed his front door. Naruto gazed about him in awe, never having seen the inside of his friend's home before. "Wow," he mumbled, impressed. Sasuke shrugged, used to this reaction from people who see his home for the first time.

Naruto carefully walked around, inspecting Sasuke's family heirlooms and other baubles laying on tables in the entranceway and living room. The furniture was a bit out of date, but had been very well taken care of. He paused to look over some pictures Sasuke had kept, mainly of his parents, but there were a few of Itachi scattered about as well. Everything was in such an orderly manner, unlike Naruto's own apartment. The blonde knew Sasuke was a neat freak, as evidenced by how clean and tidy everything was. Knowing this, he was almost afraid to touch anything, in fear he'll get something dirty or, even worse, break something. He didn't have much time to ponder such things as Sasuke once again took his hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom.

Following behind the older man, Naruto's eyes widened as he took in Sasuke's room. It was done in a surprisingly soft shade of cream, with navy blue drapes at the two windows, one facing the doorway and the other next to the large bed in the corner. The bed itself was also covered in navy, with matching throw pillows in the same hue and in black. The comforter had small Uchiha fans interspersed on it, with a larger fan decorating the wall above it. Two lamps with the Uchiha insignia on them gave the room a warm glow.

While Naruto had been busy goggling at his surroundings, Sasuke had taken advantage of the blonde's distracted state and begun disrobing. He came to stand in front of Naruto, and the younger boy blushed as he saw the powerful, pale chest displayed before him. Bright blue eyes clashed with onyx, then Naruto leaned forward eagerly and met Sasuke's mouth with his own.

_****Edited for content, to read the full chapter go to (ignore the spaces) http : / / www. fictionesque. com/fic/2024/ Fixing_His_Mistake/chapter:7. ****_

**XxxxxOxxOOxxOOOxxOOxxOxxxxx**

Genma walked Sakura to her house after their first official date, his arm around her slender waist. Reaching her front porch, the pink-haired woman took out her keys and unlocked her front door, then turned to smile up at Genma. The long-haired brunette quietly whispered, "Good night," and gave Sakura a gentle kiss on her lips. Sakura returned the kiss, which lasted several moments before Genma moved back. A smile on his face, he again bid her good night and left. Sakura made her way inside, and practically floated to her room in a happy daze. She and Genma had already made plans to see each other again the following night, and she couldn't wait.

Getting ready for bed, she thought of her friends and hoped they'd had as good a night as she'd had.

**XxxxxOxxOOxxOOOxxOOxxOxxxxx**

_****Edited for content****_

Kiba sighed, curling up on Sai's chest with a whispered, "I love you," then fell asleep.

Sai smiled, combing his fingers through untamed brown locks as he held Kiba, returning the sentiment to his now-sleeping lover. As he also fell asleep, he thought briefly of Sasuke and Naruto. Much as he disliked the other raven, he hoped for Naruto's sake that things worked out for them, and the blonde found as much happiness with the Uchiha as he had with Kiba.

**TBC…**

_***I have added in the new link due to a review. To answer said reviewer, I will not be adding in the mature content here as it is against the site's TOS. I'm sorry you had trouble finding me on fictionesque, but I have now included the full link to help you find the story.***_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

**Chapter 8**

Naruto slowly came awake, blinking in the dim room. It was early; the sun was barely peeking over the horizon, faint light streaming through the windows. It took him a few moments to remember he was in Sasuke's bed at the Uchiha complex; since he'd only started staying the night with Sasuke for the past three days, his mind would sometimes get a bit disoriented of his whereabouts first thing in the morning. He stretched lazily, his back popping loudly as he arched and yawned. The blonde couldn't remember waking up feeling so relaxed, his body a bit achy and sore, but in a good way. Sasuke's warm body was spooned behind him, one of his pale arms wrapped around Naruto's waist.

Turning over, Naruto faced his new lover. The dark-haired man was still asleep, his features lax as he rested. Sasuke looked so peaceful when he slept, unlike his normal countenance. Naruto's cheeks burned crimson as he remembered everything the man lying next to him had done to his body last night, but since he'd loved every minute of it he couldn't really complain. He traced the contours of Sasuke's face softly, his fingertips gliding gently over smooth white skin. The raven never stirred as Naruto snuggled closer to him, his breathing evening out into slumber once more.

An hour later Naruto was reawakened to an empty bed and the smell of food cooking wafting from downstairs. Making his way into the kitchen, he plopped down into a chair at the small table in the breakfast nook, watching as Sasuke prepared two plates of scrambled eggs and pancakes. The Uchiha placed one of the plates in front of Naruto, then took the seat next to the blonde and the two began eating their breakfast.

They ate in relative silence, each thinking of the day ahead. Naruto wolfed his food down, too excited to eat slowly like Sasuke (and besides, when has Naruto ever been known to eat slowly?). His reason for excitement, and what made Sasuke's mood want to turn sour, was that Gaara was visiting today. The Kazekage was on a short trip to see his sister Temari, who was married to Shikamaru. He'd made plans to spend some time with Naruto, as they were close friends. There was no love lost between Gaara and Sasuke, the latter grinding his teeth in annoyance at the thought of having to be anywhere near the volatile redhead. But he would try to be nice, if for no other reason than to keep his sunshine-haired lover happy.

It was just a little after 8 a.m. when Sasuke and Naruto began walking to the Hokage's tower. The blonde strolled leisurely alongside his dark-haired boyfriend, hands tucked behind his head in his trademark pose, big grin plastered on his face. Sasuke fought himself not to smile at the picture Naruto made; truth be told, he loved watching Naruto. That carefree and happy-go-lucky attitude was infectious, even for the stoic Uchiha.

Sasuke's semi-good mood, however, vanished as soon as they got within eyeshot of the tower. Standing outside, talking with the Hokage herself, was Gaara. Sasuke watched as the dobe tackled the young Sand leader in a hearty glomp, earning a slight smile in response. Tsunade bade the newcomers a good morning and went into the tower to go to her office.

Even knowing that Naruto and Gaara were only good friends, Sasuke's hackles rose seeing the redhead's pale hands touch what he considered to be his. His Uchiha possessiveness flared, making him want to rip the Kazekage away from _his_ blonde.

A smirk graced Gaara's mouth, almost as if he knew exactly what Sasuke was thinking. Sasuke ignored him, choosing to stand in silence. He didn't want to upset Naruto, which getting into a fight with Gaara would do. Standing a bit off to the side of the blonde, Sasuke was barely paying attention to his and Gaara's conversation when he heard someone call out Naruto's name. Looking behind him, he spotted Kiba and Akamaru walking towards them.

Seeing as how Naruto was busy talking with Gaara, Kiba sat on the bench near Sasuke, his face downcast.

"What's wrong with you?" the raven asked; Kiba was usually just as hyper as Naruto, and Sasuke was curious as to why the brunette was quiet (though he would never admit it).

Kiba scowled at the Uchiha, then sighed loudly. "Sai had to go on a solo mission this morning and won't be back until next week," the dejected tone sounded so much like Naruto when he whined that Sasuke found himself holding back a snort of amusement.

Naruto, who'd overheard Kiba, gave his friend a sympathetic glance. Sai and Kiba had been inseparable ever since they'd hooked up, and Kiba had never realized just how much he'd miss him.

Gaara, who had been silent the past several minutes, turned back to the blonde. "I'm going to go see Temari, maybe later we can have lunch or train together," he told Naruto. A smirk came over his face when he noticed the light glare Sasuke shot him as the Uchiha slipped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him tight against him, sending the silent message to Gaara that Naruto was his.

Feeling Sasuke's embrace, Naruto wore a puzzled frown as he finally took note of the looks his boyfriend and friend were giving each other. Kiba's snickering didn't help Sasuke's mood to improve, the brunette having perked up a bit by watching the raven's poorly hidden jealousy (he still didn't like the stuck-up Uchiha). Naruto shot an irritated growl at Kiba, who took the hint and promptly stopped laughing.

Gaara nodded his goodbye to Naruto, his lips twitching with the effort to not laugh at the sight of Sasuke's disgruntled face. He'd never liked the prodigy-turned-avenger, and loved to see him riled at the thought of someone trying to steal the blonde's affections. But Gaara and Naruto regarded each other as friends only, no romantic feelings involved whatsoever. No, for Gaara had a certain dark-haired young man on his mind constantly, and he planned to use his visit to (hopefully) get to know him better.

This trip to see his sister had been the excuse he'd used to come to Konoha, and he did plan to spend some time with Temari, but his real reason for coming was to hopefully talk to Lee; Gaara had had a bit of a crush on the green-clad ninja ever since their fight against Kimimaro six years ago.

So, after leaving Naruto and Sasuke just outside the entrance to the Hokage tower, the redhead went in search of Lee.

Watching his friend go, Naruto furrowed his brow, thinking about the looks he'd witnessed Sasuke shoot at the Kazekage. He abruptly turned to Kiba. "Kiba, would you mind giving us some time alone?" Naruto asked the still smirking dog lover.

"Yeah, sure," Kiba replied, "see ya later!" The brunette sauntered off, Akamaru yipping at Naruto in his own farewell before following Kiba.

Naruto faced Sasuke, a wry grin curving his lips, making Sasuke narrow his eyes.

"Are you jealous of Gaara?" The raven frowned at the mischievous sparkle in his boyfriend's sky-blue orbs. Not deigning to answer, Sasuke merely "Hn"ed and walked away, Naruto trailing along behind him, chuckling.

Making his way to the training ground where Kakashi had given them the bell test when they were genin, Sasuke sat down on one of the stumps in the middle of the empty field. He quickly pulled Naruto close to him, trapping the blonde between his thighs. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, staring into deep obsidian. The Uchiha eyed Naruto's plump, berry-red lips and, not able to resist temptation, claimed them in a deep kiss.

Naruto moaned, twining his fingers through ebony locks as Sasuke swept his tongue inside the blonde's mouth, enjoying the sweet flavor of Naruo's hot cavern. They continued kissing until the need for air broke them apart.

"You know," Naruto murmured against Sasuke's lips, "you don't have to worry about Gaara. We're just friends, and besides, he likes Lee." One dark eyebrow shot up in surprise, making Naruto laugh lightly. "Yeah, I kinda had the same reaction when he told me. So you don't have to go all caveman on me every time another guy gets near me. If I did that with every girl who followed you around the village or your crazy-ass fan club, I'd go insane!"

Sighing, Sasuke cupped Naruto's face gently between his palms, staring straight into trusting blue eyes. After everything he'd done to the blonde, he found it almost incredible to see that look directed at him. He wanted to tell Naruto how he felt, that he was worried the younger man would find someone else and leave him, but he'd never been one to express his feelings, especially after his clan was massacred, and he just couldn't find the words. But Naruto read it all in his eyes, and smiled at Sasuke.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere; I'm afraid you're stuck with me now!" The two stayed in that spot for a while longer, Naruto wrapped in Sasuke's arms, just enjoying the peace of the quiet morning around them and being together.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

**Chapter 9**

**One year later…**

Naruto hurriedly unlocked the front door to the Uchiha main house, closed the door loudly behind him and rushed up the stairs. He was tugging his jonin vest off as he went.

"Sasuke! You here?" he called. "Shit, I'm gonna be late!" he murmured, nearly dancing around in his and Sasuke's bedroom in his efforts to pull his ninja sandals off.

"Dobe, calm down. We have almost an hour before we need to be there," Sasuke walked out of the bathroom connected to the bedroom, already dressed in his formal yukata. An amused smirk covered his face as he watched the blonde's antics. Having come back from his own mission a few hours ago, Sasuke had had plenty more time to get ready.

Naruto finally finished getting his uniform off, racing into the now vacated bathroom. "I'm gonna take a quick shower," he informed the raven observing him, throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper on top of Sasuke's anbu uniform (the raven had been promoted several months ago). He'd just come back from a four day mission, practically running the entire way so he would make it in time for Sakura's wedding.

While Naruto showered, Sasuke laid out the blonde's matching yukata on the bed. He picked up Naruto's sandals that he'd just discarded and placed them on Naruto's side of their closet, pulling out a pair of geta_**(1)**_ for his lover to wear. The raven had talked Naruto into moving in with him six months ago; he'd argued that Naruto didn't really need his apartment, as he spent most nights with Sasuke at his home. And, though grudgingly, Sasuke had to admit he liked having his dobe near him all the time and waking up with him in his arms, even if he _was_ messy and drove him crazy sometimes.

The Uchiha's attention was brought back to the present as Naruto padded out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel hitched around his waist. His sunshine hair was slicked back, and his golden skin was speckled with small beads of moisture.

Admiring his view of his lover's body, Sasuke nearly snorted at the look on the blonde's face as he saw the Uchiha symbol on the back of his outfit. The raven had had the yukatas specially made with his clan's insignia, and he was officially staking his claim on Naruto with it for everyone to see.

Ignoring the possessive glint in Sasuke's eyes when he was dressed, Naruto proclaimed himself ready, and the two quickly made their way to the chapel in the Hokage's tower where Sakura and Genma's family and friends were waiting. Just as they got to the chapel, the rehearsal started. Everyone gathered stood and watched as Sakura was embraced by her mother, who then lowered her wataboshi_**(2)**_ to fall down her back, and took her father's arm to be led down the aisle to Genma.

Tsunade, who was serving as the wedding celebrant, welcomed everyone and signaled for Sakura to begin her walk to Genma as the Hokage announced her. Sakura held her father's elbow tightly, her face aglow as she came closer to her groom. Genma gave her a loving smile, bowing to Mr. Haruno as he handed his daughter to the brunette. Sakura's father bowed back, then walked to his wife, and the guests all took their seats.

Sasuke held Naruto's hand in his own, the blonde gracing him with a small smile before turning his attention back to the front. Sakura was standing next to Genma, her shoulder-length hair twisted up into an elegant coif with white roses tucked into it. Her white silk kimono had pale pink cherry blossoms decorating the hemline at the bottom near her feet and along the sleeves, and a matching pink obi was tied around her waist.

Genma was dressed in a formal black kimono, with the traditional five _kamon__**(3)**_ on his chest, shoulders and back. His brown hair was pulled off his face, his usual bandana gone. The couple gazed into each other's eyes lovingly as they recited their vows.

Looking around at the other guests, Sasuke saw Neji sitting next to his girlfriend Ino, who was crying over the beautiful ceremony. Shikamaru was with his wife Temari, her siblings from Sand nearby. Lee, who'd had a crush on Sakura when they were younger, was seated beside his boyfriend Gaara, who had a possessive arm slung around the dark-haired man's shoulders. Kankuro was at the end of the bench next to TenTen.

Shino and Hinata were just behind Naruto and Sasuke, next to their former sensei Kurenai and Kurenai's daughter. Choji sat at the end, a brunette woman Sasuke didn't know beside him. Kiba and Sai were on the other side of Kakashi and Iruka, sitting closely together with their hands entwined. There were many other jonin seated that Sasuke didn't know on Genma's side. Hearing the priest tell the couple to exchange rings, Sasuke quit his perusal of the guests and trained his eyes forward.

Once the ceremony was finished, the priest said a short prayer, then told Genma he could kiss his bride. Both smiling joyously, the now-married couple kissed amidst cheering and clapping. After signing the chapel register, Genma and Sakura proceeded back down the aisle while Tsunade announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Shiranui. Sakura beamed as they moved into the banquet hall where the reception was taking place.

After Sasuke wished the newlyweds well, Naruto hugged Sakura and congratulated both her and Genma. The blonde talked with them for a few moments, then turned to go back to Sasuke, who was in conversation with Neji. Halfway to the Uchiha, however, he was waylaid by Ino, Temari and TenTen.

Tugging the whiskered young man to the side, Ino asked him, "So, when are you and Sasuke getting married?"

Blushing, Naruto glanced down at his left hand. A white-gold band, inset with five princess-cut Ceylon_**(4)**_ blue sapphires, was on his ring finger. Sasuke had presented him with the ring a month ago.

"Um, Sasuke wants to have the wedding the weekend before my birthday," Naruto replied. Well, actually Naruto just threw out some dates, and Sasuke happened to agree with the first one Naruto suggested.

"But that's less than six months away! Have you started planning for any of it yet?" The girls cornered the wary blonde, Temari staying quiet with a humorous look on her face. She'd become pretty good friends with her husband's teammate, and knew when Ino got an idea fixed in her head not to argue and just go with it.

Light blue eyes sparkling at the thought of another wedding, Ino began firing questions nonstop at Naruto. "Where are you having the ceremony?" "How many guests do you plan to have?" "What type of flower arrangements are you going to use?" "Have you picked out your invitations yet?" "What is the color scheme going to be, and don't say orange!" Naruto gulped nervously; Ino's questions came so fast, it sounded like one continuous sentence. Naruto doubted she'd even taken a breath during her interrogation.

Back literally against a wall, Naruto sought out Sasuke. Panicked azure orbs met laughing onyx, silently pleading for help. Smirking, Sasuke nudged Neji, who turned a baleful glare on the now-sheepish Ino for harassing Naruto. "She'll be impossible to live with now," the Hyuuga muttered, knowing he'd hear nothing but weddings and romance for months. It didn't really bother him, it's just he knows that she can get so preoccupied with things like that that she tends to forget everything else - namely _him_. Grabbing his girlfriend's hand in his, Neji dragged her away from the relieved blonde, deciding he'd give her the diamond engagement ring he'd bought last week tonight (it was a large one carat emerald-cut solitaire in bright yellow gold that Ino had been eying in the window of the jewelry store near her family's flower shop; every time they walked past it she always took a few minutes to stare and 'ahh' over it). He had planned to make it a surprise for their one year anniversary in two weeks, but seeing how enthusiastic she was about another wedding, a part of him wanted to see her reaction to his own proposal and the ring. He smiled lightly at the thought.

Slinking away from the other two women, Naruto made his way over to Sasuke, grumbling about crazy women and weddings. Sasuke stifled the urge to laugh, holding the blonde close to him and listening to his dobe still mumbling under his breath.

As the guests watched Sakura and Genma cut the wedding cake, then proceeded to have cake served to everyone, Sasuke frowned as he noticed the huge piece Naruto got. He'd observed how his lover was eating a lot more recently, and how the younger man had been throwing up in the mornings, but as the blonde didn't seem to gain anymore weight or have lasting effects from his morning 'illness', he'd said nothing about it. Shrugging it off for now, Sasuke took his own plate of cake and sat next to his lover a one of the tables, deciding to wait until they arrived back home to bring the subject up.

And in his cage, deep within the seal on Naruto's stomach, Kyuubi chuckled maniacally. He'd actually grown a bit fond of the blonde brat who housed him, and, knowing of Naruto's desire to help Sasuke revive his clan, had done a little 'changing' of Naruto's internal organs. The fox couldn't wait to see the hyper blonde's reaction to what he'd done. Tired by his excursions and still laughing slightly, the great fox turned over and went to sleep.

**TBC…**

**1)** **geta** - wooden shoes worn with yukata.

**2)** **wataboshi** - white hood worn by Japanese brides.

**3)** **kamon** - Japanese heraldic symbol.

**4)** **Ceylon** - a type of sapphire very light in color, similar to a sky blue topaz. Found in Sri Lanka.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

**Last chapter! **

**Chapter 10**

Naruto lay in bed, getting more annoyed by the minute. Tsunade had told him to take it easy and get plenty of rest; the baby needed a lot of chakra to survive since Naruto wasn't born with the natural parts to carry one, and with the child using his chakra, it would make Naruto weaker and more tired, and Tsunade didn't want the young blonde to overtax himself. Hearing this, Sasuke had been worried that something might happen to his husband, especially while he had to attend to his Anbu duties and couldn't look after Naruto himself. So he talked to all of their friends and managed to recruit a few of them to help keep an eye on Naruto.

Sasuke hadn't been as concerned the first couple of months of Naruto's pregnancy. Naruto had been just as hyper and energetic as ever; only his appetite had increased. It wasn't until he was five months along that the raven noticed he was tiring more easily, and sleeping later in the mornings since he was on temporary leave from shinobi duties. His belly had just started to really show, and Sasuke would watch in amusement as it became increasingly more difficult for Naruto to get up off the couch or bed by himself. Of course, being the loving spouse he was, Sasuke would always help the blonde to his feet. Naruto would give an irritated glower at the smirk on Sasuke's face as he took the proffered hand.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he had to contend with wild mood swings and crazy food cravings. There were times he'd simply walk into a room and find Naruto crying over the tiniest thing, but when he'd try to console the younger man he was either brushed away or yelled at. Later, Naruto would be extremely affectionate, acting as though nothing had been wrong. Sasuke knew he had to be patient, but sometimes it was hard, especially when Naruto would wake him up at 2:30 in the morning for some weird snack, such as a peanut butter and jelly with sardines sandwich and a bowl of ramen. The raven turned green as he watched Naruto dip the disgusting sandwich into the ramen and happily eat his meal.

By Naruto's seventh month, Sasuke had requested to be on standard Anbu guard duty so he wouldn't have to leave on missions, thus being close in case Naruto needed him. He'd also asked Sai and Kiba to periodically check up on Naruto to ensure he was all right, and eventually they, along with Sakura, Ino and Neji, were keeping watch over the now-irritated blonde. Sakura would check on Naruto just after her shift at the hospital ended, stopping by on her way home. Ino looked in on him usually in the mornings, a silent Neji accompanying her. Sai and Kiba tended to stay by Naruto's side the most (apart from Sasuke), mostly in the afternoons before the Uchiha came home.

Now, with only a few weeks until the baby was due, Naruto had pretty much been confined to bed. He felt like screaming; he knew his husband and friends meant well, but he was a man, not some weakling! When he tried to leave the room, only to be gently pushed back by Kiba, Naruto voiced his displeasure.

"Damn it, dog breath, I'm pregnant, not an invalid!" the young man huffed, glaring at his friend from where he sat on the edge of the mattress.

Kiba smiled, his long canines peeking out from under his top lip. "You need to stay in bed. You heard what Tsunade said," the brunette told his friend. "If you need something, just let me or Sai know and we'll get it for you."

Scowling, Naruto settled at the head of the large bed, arranging the abundant pillows behind him comfortably. He had a killer case of heartburn, and all he'd wanted to do was go into the bathroom and get some antacid; apparently, he wasn't allowed to do even that. _'Great, soon Sasuke will have me pissing in a cup just to keep me in bed!'_ the aggravated blonde thought sourly. He was used to doing things when he wanted, and it was hard having to rely on someone else for something for the first time in his life. He sighed, knowing his friends and husband meant well and were just worried about him and the baby. Naruto grumblingly told Kiba what he'd been after, and as the dog nin retrieved the medicine, Naruto fought to keep his eyes open. He would be so glad when he finally gave birth; he was excited about his and Sasuke's baby, but it would be such a relief to not have to deal with the swollen feet (he saw them when he was sitting down, but when he was standing it was nearly impossible with his stomach blocking his view), having to pee for what felt like every ten minutes, his exhaustion all the time, horrible heartburn, and now his back was killing him.

After taking the antacid, Kiba left Naruto to himself so the blonde could get some sleep. Naruto curled up on his right side, trying to ease the ache in his back. He drifted into a light slumber, only to be awakened fully not an hour later as he felt his stomach spasm, then almost screamed as pain ripped through his abdomen. Gasping, Naruto clutched his belly, waiting for the agony to pass. Feeling the contraction wane, for he knew that's what it was, he sucked in air greedily and called out for Kiba and Sai.

Getting to his feet slowly, Naruto was panting hard by the side of his bed when his friends rushed into the room. Just as he was about to tell them to get Sasuke, another wave of pain slammed into him, nearly bending him over double. Realizing what was going on, Kiba quickly went to Naruto's side to help support the blonde, watching as his dark-haired lover ran out of the house to find Sasuke.

**xxxxxOxxOOxxOOOxxOOxxOxxxxx**

Sasuke kept watch at the village gates, Shikamaru reclining lazily beside him, puffing on a cigarette. The raven, usually bored by guard duty, found himself on edge. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling. _'Naruto…'_ Sasuke's thoughts centered on his blonde lover. Checking the time, he saw he still had another two hours before he could go home.

Suddenly, Sai appeared in front of him, a worried look on his normally passive face. Seeing the pale-skinned artist's expression, Sasuke knew he was here about Naruto.

"Kiba took Naruto to the hospital, he went into labor about ten minutes ago," Sai informed Sasuke. Shikamaru, who'd perked up slightly when Sai started talking, simply told Sasuke, "Go," and watched the Uchiha disappear in a cloud of smoke.

**xxxxxOxxOOxxOOOxxOOxxOxxxxx**

Sasuke burst through the double doors of the delivery room in the hospital, hearing Naruto frantically call out for him. He quickly made his way to Naruto's bedside, grasping the blonde's hand tightly in his own. Tsunade and Shizune were also in the room, prepping Naruto for a C-section. Sasuke hovered anxiously over his husband, concern etched on his face as another contraction gripped Naruto. He squeezed Naruto's hand, feeling helpless as he watched the blonde struggle through the pain.

As the pain began to ease once again, Naruto cursed Kyuubi. "I swear," he gritted out, "if I could… get my hands on that… damned fleabag, I'd neuter his ass!" He'd never felt pain like this before, not even the chidori Sasuke punched through his chest when he was twelve had hurt this bad. And it certainly didn't help his mood when he heard the fox laughing at what he'd just said. Naruto decided to ignore Kyuubi as he relaxed the pressure from his death grip on Sasuke's hand. He was surprised that Sasuke hadn't said anything about it; he'd held the raven's fingers tight enough to really hurt, but Sasuke never uttered a complaint, just smiled at Naruto and kept his hold.

Tsunade was ready to perform the procedure, and knowing it would be futile to try to make Sasuke leave, she simply told him to stay out of her and Shizune's way so they could deliver the baby. The Uchiha nodded, his hand never releasing its hold on Naruto's as Tsunade gave the blonde an injection to make him sleep.

**xxxxxOxxOOxxOOOxxOOxxOxxxxx**

In the waiting room, Sai and Kiba were soon joined by Iruka, Kakashi, the rookie nine and their senseis, Genma (who was with Sakura), Temari, Gaara (who was visiting his boyfriend Lee, standing next to him), Neji, and TenTen. Sai had informed all of Naruto's friends that he was about to have the baby, and everyone had rushed to the hospital. They'd been waiting for news since arriving almost half an hour ago, and were getting anxious to hear about Naruto's condition, especially Iruka. The brunette chunin was fretting nervously, pacing in front of the door. Kakashi had just gotten up to try to persuade Iruka to sit down and relax when a smiling Shizune came into the room carrying a small bundle in her arms.

Everyone went to get a closer peek at the newborn, asking about Naruto while they cooed over the baby.

"Naruto's fine; Lady Tsunade is just now finishing healing Naruto, and Sasuke asked me to bring the baby out here to let you see him," Shizune told them. She gave them a few minutes to see the newest Uchiha, then took him back to his proud parents. Sasuke had remained in the delivery room with a groggy Naruto, not wanting to leave the young blonde's side for an instant.

Iruka trailed along behind Shizune as she returned the infant to Naruto and Sasuke, hoping to visit Naruto and make sure he was all right. Kakashi was following alongside the chunin, his arm wrapped around the smaller man's shoulders.

When they reached the recovery room that Naruto had been moved to, Shizune went in and laid the baby down in a small bassinet set up beside the bed, and ushered Iruka and Kakashi into the room. Tsunade, who was on her way out, told them they could stay for only a few moments, since Naruto needed to get some rest. Sasuke was standing next to the bed, looking over his and Naruto's child in wonder. Shizune was leaving the baby with them for a while so Naruto could see him when he awoke from his nap before she took him to the nursery. The two older shinobi quietly congratulated the Uchiha, then Iruka brushed a gentle kiss on Naruto's forehead as he and Kakashi left.

Taking a seat next to Naruto's bed, Sasuke picked the small child up and cradled him in his arms. The baby had a sparse patch of midnight black hair atop his head, and when he briefly opened his eyes with an unfocused look, Sasuke saw that they were a dark blue. The color would most likely change in a few weeks, either to a dark hue like Sasuke's or a lighter blue like Naruto's. The infant had the Uchiha patented pale skin, but he looked just like his 'mother'.

Sasuke sat and held the little boy for a while when he heard Naruto stir. The blonde yawned and sat up tiredly, giving his husband a happy smile as he sat up. Kyuubi had just finished completely healing his wound from the incision, and Naruto was glad to find there was no lingering pain.

"What should we name him, teme?" Naruto asked, reaching his arms out to take the baby.

Sasuke handed him to the younger man, "I thought maybe we could call him Hajime."

"Beginning, huh? Kinda fits for us, don't you think? Our beginning, Hajime Uchiha." Naruto beamed at Sasuke, making room for the raven to sit beside him as he cuddled the baby close. Sasuke drew Naruto into a protective embrace, and both stared down at Hajime as he slept contentedly in Naruto's arms.

**~End~**


End file.
